SilverThunder
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Una compleja historia de amor entre bandas de rock y superhéroes... algo extraño mejor lee y juzga. Advertencia YAOI varias parejas
1. Chapter 1

**SilverThunder**

* * *

Este fic es de comedia y como saben es un BanxGinji pero será leve de momento es sólo de aventuras o algo así. Si les gusta es porque les agrado, la historia esta algo sin chiste.

* * *

-¡¡AUXILIO!!- un limpiavidrios colgaba desde un andamio roto a más de 300 metros de altura.

-¡Alguien haga algo!.- una señora se preocupaba

-¡Llamen a los bomberos!.- sugería un hombre en traje

-¡Se va a caer!- decía otro de los testigos. De pronto todos sintieron una ráfaga de viento y vieron un rayo que subía por el edificio de grandes ventanales. El hombre, antes en peligro de caer estaba prácticamente pegado a la pared de vidrio. Los bomberos llegaron media hora más tarde y batallaron un poco en despegarlo de ahí

(…)

-//Estas fueron las imágenes de ayer en la tarde cuando el limpiavidrios Jon Weis fue rescatado de una muerte segura por un misterioso rayo//- anunció la reportera de televisión

-//Fue como un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y de pronto estaba flotando, escuché la voz de alguien que me dijo que estaría bien y eso me reconfortó hasta que llegaron los bomberos y me bajaron. Sólo lamento que mi chamarra haya quedado pegada en el vidrio//- comentaba Jon Weis ya a salvo

-//No se trata de ningún pegamento, parece como una fuerza de atracción, como la de los imanes…//- comentaba el jefe de bomberos cuando la televisión fue apagada

-Se llama electromagnetismo inducido.- dijo el hombre de blanca cabellera que veía las noticias

-¿Y viste lo rápido que corrí? Estos zapatos que diseñaste para mí hacen que pueda reutilizar la fricción y aumentan mis poderes n.n- se alegró un sonriente chico rubio que arreglaba su mochila.

-Ginji, es bueno que desees ayudar a las personas, pero no sabemos…-

-Lo sé señor Teshimine u.u. No sabemos si ellos me puedan encontrar. Pero mientras no lo hagan yo quiero ser útil, no puedo dejar que las personas estén tristes. ¿Qué sucedería si ese hombre tiene hijos? No podría hacer que ellos sufrieran sabiendo que pude hacer algo.- respondió el rubio

-Ginji no sabes lo peligroso que es…- Teshimine no pudo continuar ya que el tercer miembro de esa familia bajó de las escaleras

-Estoy listo para la nueva escuela.- dijo el menor muy desanimado

-¿No estas feliz Makubex? Otra escuela, nuevos compañeros de clase, nuevos maestros… ¡Todo un día de novedades nos espera! Vamos que se nos hace tarde.- Ginji jaló al menor quien era llevado casi a rastras.

-Hemos escapado por casi 13 años… quizás es hora que nos los enfrentemos.- pensó Teshimine al estar a solas

(…)

-Segundo año de secundaria… recuerdo cómo fue.- decía Ginji emocionado

-Fue cuando vivimos cerca de la costa este, te la pasabas corriendo en la playa.- dijo Makubex sacando unos lentes de sol que casi le cubrían todo el rostro

-Cierto, fue maravilloso ese año y ahora tu lo cursarás en esta escuela.- Ginji señaló la entrada de un recinto que parecía una escuela común y aburrida

-Linda.- Makubex se esforzaba por no apagar los ánimos del rubio pero poco le importaba, estaba fastidiado.

-¿Por qué no me das esto?- Ginji le quitó los lentes.- y entras a conocer nuevos amigos n.n-

-El sol… me quema los ojos.- Makubex cerró los ojos ya que le calaba mucho el astro rey. Decidió arrebatárselos a Ginji y ponérselos de nuevo.

-Lo siento. No sé porque te daña tanto el sol- se disculpó Ginji

-Eso es porque casi no salgo de la casa, el Internet es más entretenido que la vida real y ahora que estoy en la vida real… quiero regresar al Internet.- respondió Makubex añorando la salida de clases

-Pues anímate, quizás conozcas nuevas personas que también les gusten las computadoras n.n-

-Quizás te caiga un rayo y explotes por la sobrecarga.- ¬¬

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada. Feliz día de clases Ginji.- Makubex entró a la escuela y se despidió de su hermano mayor. Nunca entendería cómo es que eran tan diferentes; uno social, el otro antipersonal; uno con deseos de cambiar el mundo, otro con deseos de cambiar de mundo; uno con poderes eléctricos… el otro con poderes desconocidos.

Ginji caminó hacia su escuela preparatoria. Cursaría el último año; deseaba hacer lo mejor posible para subir sus calificaciones y entrar a la universidad. A pesar de tener varios poderes eléctricos había uno que le gustaba sobre los demás; el magnetismo con la gente. Hacía numerosos amigos rápidamente y le gustaba sobresalir. Lamentablemente tenía que cambiarse de ciudad y escuela constantemente para no ser encontrados… ¿por quién? Eso es lo que siempre ha deseado saber.

-¡Hola!- saludó a un grupo de chicos.- ¿podrían decirme dónde está el salón C339?-

-Desde luego. Tengo clases en ese grupo, te llevaré ahí.- dijo un chico de larga cabellera

-Gracias n.n pero no quiero interrumpir tu charla.- dijo Ginji refiriéndose a los demás que lo acompañaban

-De todos modos se hace tarde. Chicos los veré después.- se despidió de los demás acompañando a Ginji

-Eres muy amable. Soy Ginji Amano ¿y tu?-

-Soy Kazuki Fuchoin. Soy el representante de grupo y se vería mal que le no le diera la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.-

-¿Representante de grupo?. ¿Ya iniciaron las clases?- se preocupó Ginji pues pensó que era el primer día de clases

-Así es, los de preparatoria entramos una semana antes. Pero es normal que los nuevos lleguen tarde, no te preocupes.- contestó con una sonrisa

-Gracias al cielo, temí perder clases y ¿sabes? Debo estudiar mucho para llegar a la universidad.- confesó el rubio

-¡Qué bueno que quieras seguir estudiando! Te ayudaré a adaptarte y verás que saldrás con buenas notas Amanokun n.n-

-Muchas gracias, pero puedes llamarme Ginji.- agradeció el rubio la amabilidad del representante de grupo

-Entonces puedes llamarme por mi nombre también n.n. Este es el salón- indicó el chico de larga cabellera

-Si que está lejos O.O- se sorprendió Ginji

-Te acostumbrarás.- dijo Kazuki abriendo la puerta del salón. Al llegar notó inmediatamente una bolita de 30 chicas todas emocionadas

-¿Qué es eso? O.O- preguntó Ginji al notar tantas estudiantes reunidas

-Eso es algo a lo que te tienes que acostumbrar cada mañana, receso y salida.- contestó Kazuki cambiando su amable semblante por uno molesto

-Chicas, saben que todas están en mi corazón… y en cada una de mis canciones.- ante esa frase hubo quienes lanzaron un grito de emoción, una casi se desmaya y muchas se acercaron un poco más para ver al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules de mirada seductora oculta tras unos lentes violetas que tenía una guitarra en el regazo

-¡Eres encantador Midou-sama!- dijo una que aparentaba estar en primer año

-¡Por favor, toca otra canción!- suplicó otra

-¡Si! Pero que esta vez Akabane-sama te acompañe.- pidió otra

-No podría negarme a la petición de una bella dama.- respondió el otro chico que era también rodeado, ante esta respuesta hubo más emoción por parte de las seguidoras.

-¡Disculpen!- Kazuki levantó la voz para hacer notar su presencia.- Pero las clases darán inicio en unos minutos y deberían estar en sus respectivos salones.-

-¡Oh!- se lamentaron algunas

-Por favor Fuchoin-sama, déjenos quedarnos hasta que toque la campana.- pidió una

-No podré estudiar si Midou-sama no canta su última canción.- dijo otra

-Lo siento, en este recinto la educación está por encima de la música.- Kazuki estaba más que molesto y esto era notorio aún para Ginji que se había quedado atrás para observar sin molestar.

-Kazuki tiene razón.- secundó Akabane.- la educación es importante, por favor regresen a sus salones… les prometo que en el receso les cantaré una canción inédita.-

-¡Ah!- casi todas las chicas salieron del salón ya que unas pocas pertenecían a ese grupo; lo que todas tenían en común era la veneración por aquéllos dos cantantes y añoraban la hora del receso para escuchar la canción de Akabane. Kazuki no cambió su enfadado rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Midou con algo de fastidio. Kazuki sólo se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida del salón.- ¡Espera! Ya habíamos hablado de esto… ¡KAZUKI!- le gritó mientras lo seguía ya que parecía que no lo había escuchado y se marchaba

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Ginji al aire

-¿Nunca habías visto una escena de celos?- le respondieron con una pregunta

-¿Celos? O.O- dudó Ginji

-Así es, celos. Kazuki y Ban son pareja, constantemente tienen peleas por las admiradoras que tenemos. Por cierto, soy Kuroudo Akabane; miembro de Darkylusion.- se presentó el chico oscuro

-¡DARKYLUSION!. ¿Ustedes son la banda revelación del año?- se sorprendió Ginji

-Así es. Me alegra ser conocido.- dijo Akabane burlándose un poco de esa popularidad

-Es increíble, sabía que tenían mi edad pero nunca imaginé que estaríamos juntos en un salón de clases. Este año promete ser muy emocionante n.n-

-Y mas emocionante si nos llegamos a conocer.- respondió Akabane sugestivamente

-¡Desde luego! Porque seremos amigos ¿verdad? n.n- dijo Ginji emocionado

-Si… veo que me tardaré algo de tiempo contigo, pero descuida. Yo me ocuparé de que sea emocionante.- Akabane sonrió al notar que no le había entendido, pero quien sabe, quizás resulte algo más divertido. En eso sonó la campana, Ban y Kazuki entraron muy serios al salón de clases.

(…)

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad. La presentación de Ginji ante el grupo a pocos les importó ya que ocuparon esa distracción para enviar notas a los chicos de Darkylusion o fantasear con ellos; definitivamente era la primera vez que se sentía relegado.

-Ni modo. Ahora sabré lo que siente Makubex cuando nadie le habla u.u- suspiró el solitario rubio en la hora del receso antes de comer su almuerzo bajo un árbol

-Disculpa…- una voz algo apenada se dirigió a él

-¿Eh? O.O- Ginji levantó la vista y reconoció al chico que le hablaba.- ¡Hola Kazuki!- n.n

-¿Podría comer el almuerzo contigo?- preguntó en un tono apenas audible

-¡Por su puesto!- contestó Ginji con una sonrisa

-Gracias. No quería estar solo.- dijo Kazuki sentándose frente a Ginji

-¿Solo?. ¿Y tus amigos de la mañana?- preguntó Ginji

-Eran los representantes de los otros salones. Tenemos junta media hora antes de clases para arreglar asuntos escolares.- contestó Kazuki algo deprimido

-¿Y… tu novio?- preguntó Ginji con algo de pena. No había sabido de un noviazgo como el que el otro tenía y no sabía si era indiscreción preguntar.

-Mi novio…- Kazuki dirigió su mirada hacia Ban Midou que estaba sentado en una banca en actitud muy cariñosa con una chica de primer año.- Él está con su novia de tabloides.- respondió deprimido

-¿Tabloides? O.O- preguntó Ginji

-Así es, para cuidar su imagen él sale con la líder de porristas; Natsumi Kazuki. Es una chica muy inocente y linda que le queda bien a su imagen, además es el tema de discusión entre la posible relación que tiene con Kuroudo.- Kazuki suspiró una vez más

-¿Qué tiene que ver la relación laboral? – preguntó Ginji

-No hablo de ese tipo de relación; hablo de éste tipo de relación.- Kazuki sacó una revista con una portada donde Ban y Akabane estaban en pose sugestiva durante uno de sus conciertos

-¿QUE?- O//O a Ginji se le fueron los colores al rostro

-Así es, ellos tienen una semirelación durante sus giras para que los periódicos den de que hablar y luego Ban saca que tiene novia en su escuela y Kuroudo… bueno él siempre esta rodeado de chicas que quieren confirmar rumores.- Kazuki comió algo de su almuerzo para escapar a la realidad que tenía frente a él.

-¿Pero porque permites que eso pase? Tú eres mi amigo y no dejaré que te traten así. Ahora mismo iré a decirle a Ban todas sus verdades.- a Ginji le salió lo de superhéroe de nuevo y se levantó para reclamar en nombre de Kazuki

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- Kazuki se asustó al ver que Ginji realmente iría a reclamar, así que tomó del brazo al rubio pero lo jaló demasiado fuerte haciendo que cayera encima de él.

-¡Hay! Perdón.- Ginji tenía el rostro a centímetros de Kazuki y que más decir que la posición se acomodaba de tal forma que parecía que estaban haciendo algo más.- ¿Te pegaste?.-

-Me pegué en la cabeza.- dijo Kazuki sobándose un poco

-¿Te duele mucho?- Ginji no debió preguntar eso, al menos no lo hubiera hecho de saber que Ban se acercó de pronto al ver la escena y al escuchar eso último se imaginó lo peor ya que los sacos del uniforme escolar eran algo grandes y fácilmente pudieran esconder alguna acción impropia.

-Algo.- respondió Kazuki

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Ban levantó a Ginji de un solo jalón sorprendiendo a los caídos (bueno a los que se cayeron)

-¿Qué pasa?- Ginji se sorprendió al verse de pronto casi volando

-¿Qué haces con Kazuki?- le preguntó Ban severamente molesto

-Ban, él…-

-A ti no te pregunté.- Ban calló enfurecidamente a su novio.- y tu responde¿qué estabas haciendo con él?-

-Nada, yo solo estaba hablando con él porque resulta que su novio lo deja solo para estar fingiendo alguien que no es.- Ginji se molestó por aquél sujeto y se mostró como pocas veces se le veía: enojado

-¿Sabes que le hago a personas como tú?- Ban se quitó sus lentes y Ginji pudo observar un cambio en ellos

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó Ginji al ver ese brillo espeluznante

-¡BAN, NO!- Kazuki se interpuso sacando un aura extraña

-¡Ban!. ¿Kazuki-sama se encuentra bien?- preguntó Natsumi que llegó al lugar y quiso evitar un enfrentamiento

-Así es Natsu, esta bien.- dijo a la chica.- Kazu… hablaremos de esto más tarde.- Ban se retiró con su "novia"

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Ginji a Kazuki una vez que Ban se fue

-Es… una forma de solucionar las cosas. Descuida, todo estará bien.- n.n

-Kazuki…- Ginji fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso y tuvieron que regresar a la clases. Ginji sintió un escalofrío constante durante clases, al voltear observaba a Ban Midou con la misma mirada sobre él; penetrante y casi como si le quisiera matar con ella. Al final de clases vio que Kazuki se fue con su novio, así que Ginji se limitó a recoger a su hermano a la secundaria.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?- preguntó Ginji algo decaído

-¡Genial! Mi maestra es muy joven pero es inteligente y como me supe todas las respuestas me dejó salir al receso temprano y regresar después. Construiremos un puente como proyecto de… ¿a ti que te pasa?- Makubex interrumpió su relato al notar a Ginji en otro mundo

-¿A mí? Nada, todo normal.- respondió en automático

-No… algo anda mal. Ya deberías estar hablando de lo genial que es tu escuela y de los mil amigos que conociste… algo te pasa.- dijo el chico inteligente

-Pues… ¿tú crees que dos hombres se puedan enamorar?- preguntó retóricamente

-¡NO puede ser!. ¡Estas enamorado de un hombre!- el asombro de Makubex sobrepasó los decibeles de conversación normal y todos los presentes voltearon hacia ellos

-¡Baja la voz.!- ordenó Ginji haciendo que caminaran más rápido y cuando se vieron lejos de los metiches regresó a la plática.- No es eso, conocí a un compañero de clases que tiene novio.- contó en voz baja

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- preguntó Makubex

-Pues… en la tele eso no sale.- respondió Ginji

-Te mostraré algo llegando a casa.- Makubex cumplió lo que prometió. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa y se dirigieron al televisor, donde el menor le mostró a Ginji todos los canales donde pasaban cosas yaoi y le mostró revistas de espectáculos.

-¿Esto pasa en la vida real?- dudó Ginji

-Bienvenido al nuevo siglo, hermano. ¿Has estado dormido o algo así?- preguntó Makubex

-Quizás nunca había conocido a alguien así.- pensó el rubio analizando sus amistades pasadas

-Eso es porque te juntabas con gente "nice" preocupada por el que diran, ahora estarás con gente normal, común. Sé feliz que el que te guste ese chico no tiene nada de malo.- Makubex empezó a recoger sus revistas y cintas de video.

-¿Qué? A mí no me gusta Kazuki… ni Ban.- dijo Ginji sin saber porqué nombró al último

-Tu solo te descubriste n.n- se burló el menor

-¡No es cierto!- O///O

-¡Hora de cenar!- gritó Teshimine al escuchar una preguerra de hermanos

Esa misma noche, en los laboratorios Xtark:

-Puerta de seguridad…- una estilizada figura vestida de negro rocía un líquido sobre la puerta trasera del edificio.- ¡lista!.- exclamó cuando pudo entrar sin problemas.- Localización de lásers sensibles al movimiento…- esta vez sacó unos polvos de un sobre, los sopló y los rayos fueron visibles así que pudo pasar entre ellos sin problemas.- …superados sin problemas. Puerta selladora de vacío…- sacó una cinta aparentemente inofensiva pero lo suficientemente filosa como para cortar los postilles de la puerta metálica reforzada que empujó con una patada.-… traspasada, y por fin… material experimental…-

-… tal y como estaba.- dijo un chico con traje metálico ceñido al cuerpo, con botas, guantes y máscara verdes y un rayo dibujado en el pecho del mismo color.

-Eso es un mal disfraz de flash.- exclamó el ladrón

- Lo siento, es que no tengo mucha imaginación y me urgía combatir el crimen n.n Por favor no te portes mal y deja estos labos en paz.- pidió amablemente el chico disfrazado

-Escucha, chico. No te pongas en peligro, realmente yo soy de los buenos.- el ladrón sacó algo lentamente para distraer al héroe

-Si eres de los buenos entonces…- ya no pudo continuar hablando porque le lanzaron esferas de humo y el ladrón aprovechó para salir corriendo con algunos contenedores.

-Fue fácil.- dijo el ladrón una vez afuera del edificio. Poco le importó accionar la alarma ya que de ese modo, el otro se quedaría encerrado por la seguridad del laboratorio.

-No eres de los buenos buenos, eres de los malos.- de pronto el ladrón se vió envuelto en una soga de pies a cabeza y sin poder moverse cayó al suelo pero su botín fue salvado por el chico en traje metálico antes que se rompiera.

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo escapaste?- dijo el sorprendido maleante tratando de zafarse

-Es porque soy de los buenos. Ahora veamos quien es el malo.- al quitarle la máscara se descubrió que el ladrón era… ladrona.

-¿Crees que porque me tienes atada ganaste? No sabes lo que ellos están haciendo.- dijo la mujer de cabello corto sumamente molesta por verse derrotada

-Pues no te gané. Ganó la justicia n.n No es bueno robar-

-¿Quién lo dice? .¿Estas de su lado?.¿eres de los experimentos dirigidos?- preguntó la chica

-No, mi nombre es SilverThunder, protector de esta ciudad y no dejaré que se cometan crímenes.nn-

-Escucha Silver lo que seas, el laboratorio Xtark es…- de pronto un dardo le dio en el cuello y dejó inconsciente a la chica. Dos figuras aparecieron de donde se lanzó ese objeto.

-Gracias por detener a Himiko. Nos ha dado problemas desde hace años.- dijo una persona alta y de figura delgada que tenía un sombrero de noche de brujas. Su vestimenta era negra pero tenía guantes blancos.

-Creo que no era necesario ese ataque, ya estaba derrotada.- dijo SilverThunder

-No te confíes, ella es capaz de engañar a cualquiera.- le respondió la misma persona, la otra figura que aparentemente no tenía habla, vestía una camiseta blanca larga y pantalones negros.

-¿Qué harán con ella?- se preocupó por dejar a una dama con dos sujetos potencialmente peligrosos

-Ya no es tu problema, nos haremos cargo.-

-Escucha sombrero, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño. Quizás ella ya no les robe nada más y si la llevo con la policía…-

-¡Nada de policía! Seremos generosos contigo dejándote ir.- le respondió el mismo sujeto

-No.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No me iré sin Himiko. Las muestras las dejaré con ustedes.- dejó la caja con las cosas robadas.- Pero no dejaré a una chica con ustedes.- SilverThunder cargó a la inconsciente chica sobre su hombro

-¡IDIOTA!- el hombre aparentemente mudo habló por primera vez lanzándose a golpearlo a una velocidad impresionante; pero no lo suficientemente rápido para Silver

-Lo siento, no me gusta pelear y no puedo arriesgarme con la señorita Himiko inconsciente.- dijo cuando esquivó el golpe que dejó un hoyo en el piso

-No deberías enfurecer a Yaban. Podría irte muy mal.- advirtió el sujeto del sombrero

-¿Enfurecerlo?- SilverThunder notó los ojos llenos de furia en el llamado Yaban y se petrificó.- _De pronto tengo mucho miedo_.- Escuchó la 5a sinfonía de Beethoven mientras en su cabeza miles de imágenes pasaban. Entre ellas observó muchas referentes a un laboratorio, unos números, serie de datos, personas desconocidas, dolor, gritos, angustias, sufrimiento, hambre, dolor, electricidad, el mar, una mano amiga, alguien que lo abrazó para inyectarle algo, soledad, oscuridad…

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Ginji despertó en su cuarto con algunos aparatos conectados a él. Vio su ritno cardíaco marcado por una máquina que a su vez le suministraba suero.

-¡Ginji!- Teshimine entró al cuarto algo asustado.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… creo. ¿Qué pasó?- el rubio se tocó la cabeza, le dolía de una forma extraña

-Quedaste inconsciente en la puerta de la casa hace un par de horas. Traías contigo a esa chica…-

-¡La señorita Himiko!- Ginji interrumpió a Teshimine .-¿dónde está?-

-Está en la habitación de huéspedes ella no ha despertado.- las palabras del mayor fueron casi ignoradas, Ginji se dirigió al cuarto donde pudo ver a Himiko sin las ataduras que le puso durmiendo serenamente

-Se pondrá bien. El veneno que le suministraron solo la dejó dormida.- dijo Maukbex que era quien estaba con ella.- ¿Tu que tal te sientes?-

-No sé que pasó… lo último que recuerdo es… ese sujeto llamado Yaban y a ti por el radio diciendo algo que no entendí.- Ginji se tocó la cabeza de nuevo

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Makubex. En eso llegó Teshimine con ellos.- ¿Puedo mostrarle?- preguntó el más joven al tutor.

-No quiero ocultarte más cosas.- respondió Teshimine. Los tres fueron al cuarto de Makubex a ver la grabación que tenían. Dentro de la máscara de héroe habían puesto una cámara que filmaba todo como lo viera Ginji; el audio era para comunicarse entre ellos pero sólo era audible para el héroe.

-///Ginji¿qué pasa?///- la voz de Makubex sonaba preocupada. Ginji se quejaba demasiado y se movía bruscamente- ///¿Qué te hizo ese sujeto Yaban?. ¿Qué es lo que ves?///- en eso Ginji se le queda viendo fijamente a su contrincante, a supervelocidad empieza a atacarlo a golpes y descargas eléctricas. Al principio Yaban podía contra él, pero su furia se incrementó a tal grado que terminó venciéndolo y dejándolo con evidentes golpes. La voz de Makubex le rogaba a Ginji que se detuviera sin el menor caso. Después fijó su vista en el sujeto del sombrero que le lanzó varias cuchillas y realizó varios ataques que Ginji recibió de lleno pero sin calmarse o detenerse. Poco después corrió la misma suerte que la primer víctima. A estas alturas de la grabación Makubex empieza a llorar de la desesperación de ser escuchado y porque Ginji observa a Himiko, inconsciente.

-///¡¡GINJI, Dijiste que la protegerías… eres un héroe no un asesino¡por favor detente!/// En la cinta, Ginji carga a Himiko y unos segundos después de correr rápidamente, se encuentra frente a su casa y se desmaya.

-Eso… ese… ¿soy yo?- preguntó Ginji con incredulidad

-Temí que esto pasara algún día.- Teshimine habló después del video

-¿Qué es lo que pasa tío?- preguntó Makubex preocupado

-Ginji… Makubex… ustedes no son mis sobrinos… son mis creaciones.-

* * *

NOTAS:

El significado de Ginji parece ser "orden de plata" de ahí el nombre que se puso como héroe.

La historia de amor entre cantantes y gente normal como que está más interesante que la historia de los superhéroes… pude sacar 2 historias pero ni modo lo condensaré en una.

Supuse que Akabane no usa sombrero cuando va a la escuela, sólo cuando es su contraparte y pues que tiene los ojos algo diferentes porque no anda de sádico. Ban no usa tampoco algo que le cubra el rostro porque con su mirada desvía la atención de sus rasgos físicos y no lo reconocen. Y pues si, visten igual que en la serie.

En cuanto a las canciones pues me robaré algunas de por ahí jajaja, no pues pongo de donde las saqué pero siempre me imaginé a Ban de cantante J-Pop desde que me dijeron que se parecía a un personaje de algún Gundam que es rockero. En fin, ojala les haya gustado este capi y nos veremos luego. Ya habrá más que yaoi!!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela: 

-Casi no pude dormir, lo que nos dijo el señor Teshimine… me dejó sin sueño. Por eso es que Makubex y yo…-

-¡Buenos días Ginji!- saludó alegremente Kazuki

-¡Hola Kazu!- dijo Ginji fingiendo buen ánimo

-Te ves algo preocupado.- se preocupó el representante de grupo

-Lo siento, es que no dormí bien. ¿Te causé problemas con tu novio?- preguntó Ginji

-Pues… creo que problemas siempre hemos tenido. Pero descuida, todo estará bien n.n-

-Entonces, vayamos a clases… la verdad… ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de matemáticas? Olvidé hacerla u.u- confesó Ginji algo apenado por decir que ya se pondría a estudiar y se fue de héroe.

-Pues mejor te la paso y te la explico en el receso n.n- sugirió Kazuki

-¡GRACIAS!- Ginji abrazó a su nuevo amigo ante la mirada de odio de alguien que lo veía de lejos. Se dirigieron al salón y entre clases se pusieron a hablar

-Kazu… ¿qué le pasó a tu novio?.- dijo Ginji al notar que Ban estaba con Akabane hablando en un rincón apartados de los demás y alejando a las chicas cuando el día anterior hasta las complacían para que los rodearan

-Pues…- Kazuki dudó en que decir así que decidió decir un por menor ligero.- digamos que tienen problemas con la competencia.-

-¿Competencia? O.O-

-Así es, esta tarde será la presentación del nuevo disco de Die Liebetiere. Eso les preocupa.- dijo Kazuki tratando de mantener la serenidad

-Die Liebetiere… es el grupo musical que patrocina una cerveza alemana.- Ginji se sorprendió ya que consideraba a la cerveza la maldad sobre la tierra.

-Pues si, pero su propuesta musical es buena. ¿Quieres ir a verlos? Tengo pases.- Kazuki mostró las invitaciones

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- se sorprendió Ginji

-Pues… alguien peleó conmigo ayer pero sigue siendo mi novio… la verdad es que Ban me pide que vaya para observar el show y darle ideas que los superen. Si él va sería muy obvio.- contestó Kazuki.- ¿así que? .¿quieres ir?-

-¡SI! Claro que sí.- afirmó efusivamente Ginji. Cosa que debería dejar de hacer porque el novio celoso se acercó de nuevo mal pensando

-¿Qué hablas con Kazuki?- ¬¬ Ban malhumorado abrazó a Kazuki posesivamente

-Nada… de hecho ya me voy.- Ginji corrió dejando una estela de polvo en su camino

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió Ban

-Claro, vamos a la terraza.- sugirió el chico de larga cabellera

-Que mal… ese tipo me va a odiar.- Ginji respiraba tratando de tranquilizar su respiración… ¿hasta donde había llegado? Así es… estaba en la terraza.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará.- Kazuki llegó con Ban

-Ups O.O- Ginji se escondió tras unas tejas tratando de nos ser visto

-¿Por qué te pones celoso?- preguntó Kazuki al tiempo que Ban lo abrazaba

-Eres mío de nadie más.- ahora Ban besaba el cuello de Kazuki lentamente

-Yo debería ser el celoso, te la pasas con Akabane, con Natsumi y con tus fans. No te atreves a decir de nuestra relación, me escondes. Creo que no te importo.- Kazuki se apartó de Ban unos pasos y le dio la espalda.

-Escucha, cuando esto termine. Te lo compensaré, siempre lo hago.- Ban abrazó por la espalda a Kazuki; le empezó a acariciar por debajo del saco y la camisa del uniforme y reinició la sesión de besos al cuello de esa delicada piel que empezaba a reaccionar ante esos estímulos.

-Ban… no te he sentido en semanas. Te necesito.- Kazuki se volteó para quedar frente a su novio e iniciaron una sesión de besos llenos de pasión. Pronto se sintió el estorbo de la ropa y empezó a quitársela, ambos quedaron con el torso desnudo.

-¿Tenemos tiempo?- preguntó Ban

-El profesor de esa hora no se presentará hoy.- contestó el otro con una sonrisa. Ban puso su saco y su camisa en el suelo para acomodar a Kazuki en el suelo de la terraza. Se deshicieron de sus últimas prendas y Ban procedió a realizarle sexo oral al bello chico con el que estaba, la lentitud con lo que lo hacía era para preparar el siguiente paso.

-¡ah! Ban…- ante esa exclamación de Kazuki, Ginji apretó los ojos más fuerte, desde hacía tiempo que había soportado la curiosidad y como buen niño que es cerró los ojos como deseando desaparecer y que nada de eso estuviera pasando tan cerca de él (NA/ si tiene poderes como correr rápido porque no desapareció de ahí)

-Aquí voy.- le susurró Ban al oído antes de entrar en él. Los pequeños reclamos de Kazuki pasaron a ser gritos desesperados por más velocidad, los movimientos de Ban pronto produjeron un orgasmo casi al mimos tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo un tiempo antes de vestirse de nuevo.

-¿Qué harás por la tarde?- preguntó Kazuki arreglándose el cabello

-Tengo que entrenar, algo salió mal anoche y no puedo permitirme ese error de nuevo.- respondió Ban algo preocupado

-Oye.- Kazuki lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso.- Sé que lo superarás, siempre logras salir adelante.- Ban respondió con otro beso y pronto se vieron en la necesidad de separarse porque iniciarían de nuevo pero ya no tenía en tiempo para terminar bien; así que ambos bajaron las escaleras par entrar a clases como si nada.

-O.O No puedo creer lo que acaban de hacer.- pensó Ginji cuando por fin se sintió a solas y salió del shock.

(…)

Al terminar las clases Kazuki se despidió de Ban y se acercó a Ginji

-¿Nos vamos?- n.n

-Claro, ya llamé a mi casa para avisarles.- respondió Ginji sin verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kazuki sin saber porque esa reacción

-Es que… no pues que se nos hace tarde.- como acto reflejo Ginji tomó de la mano a Kazuki y corrieron hasta el lugar donde era la presentación pero desde dos calles antes vieron la fila.- ¿Esa es la fila para entrar? O.O- se sorprendió Ginji

-Parece que sí.- respondió Kazuki

-¿Crees que deberíamos…?- Ginji de pronto notó que tomaba la mano de Kazuki y la soltó.- Perdón, no me di cuenta.- O//O

-Descuida n.n No tenemos que hacer esta fila, ven vamos al frente.- Kazuki le indicó el camino a Ginji que se quedó pensando en el porqué había tomado la mano de su amigo… porque era su amigo ¿no?, los amigos se toman de las manos cuando corren ¿no? Porque lo piensa, eso era lo que había pasado. Así que se dirigió a donde había ido su AMIGO

-¡Hola! Somos dos.- dijo Kazuki al enorme tipo de la entrada que parecía gorila

-Por su puesto, pasen.- el gorila le abrió el paso sin importarle la gran fila que se quejaba de ese comportamiento.

-¡Wow! Entramos muy fácilmente.- se sorprendió Ginji y más al ver cómo estaba decorado el lugar. Kazuki se dirigió al guardarropa y le habló a la joven que lo atendía

-Disculpa, mi amigo y yo venimos directamente de la escuela. ¿Podrías cuidar nuestras mochilas?- pidió amablemente

-¡Por supuesto! De hecho tengo un paquete especial para ti.- la chica sacó un enorme paquete que le entregó a Kazuki

-Gracias- agradeció el chico de larga melena

-Gracias ti n.n- le sonrió la chica del guardarropa

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? O.O- preguntó Ginji más que asombrado

-Es fácil cuando tienes don de palabra n.n Ahora hay que cambiarnos.-dijo Kazuki al tiempo que lo llevaba al baño

-¿Cambiarnos?-

Ginji se cambió a un pantalón negro, una camiseta gris cortada a la mitad de manera irregular que hacía que se le viera el abdomen, botas con estoperoles, unos lentes oscuros diminutos y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! Así es como se visten los de la banda ¿no?- preguntó Ginji al verse en el espejo

-Así es, de hecho es para hacernos pasar por fanáticos.- Kazuki abrió la puerta y a pesar de usar el mismo atuendo que Ginji, no cabía duda que se le veía diferente… era como si ese atuendo hubiese sido diseñado para él

-¡KAZU! Te ves… bien O//O- dijo Ginji sin saber porque de pronto su corazón se aceleró

-Gracias n.n Tu también te ves muy bien v.n –ese guiño causó que a Ginji se le acelerara todavía más la respiración.- Vamos antes que nos ganen lugar- ahora fue Kazuki quien tomó la mano de Ginji y lo llevó hasta la primera fila del escenario, no sin antes dejar sus uniformes con la chica del guardarropa.

Minutos más tarde, subía la banda esperada por todos los asistentes del Honky Tonk:

Feel like I'm stoned  
wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown  
Weeks on the road a long way from home  
just shut off the phone

And you say I'll heal you,  
I'll always be yours  
and you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong  
yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah, yeah, yeah

Kazuki volteó a ver a Ginji con una sonrisa, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía y entre coro y coro aprovechaba que la gente se emocionaba y los empujaba para acercarse a él.

Still feels like the first time  
to stand here by your side  
together regardless  
we'll walk through the darkness  
Still fells like the first day of my life

Remember the times  
together we swore, never give up this life  
still hanging on, still going strong  
here I belong

And maybe I'm crazy  
but I just can't slow down  
And maybe I'm crazy  
but at least I'm still around  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

A Ginji le gustaba la canción… no sabía mucho de inglés pero la tonada le decía algo. Se dejaba llevar por la emoción de los demás y disfrutaba de su primer concierto en vivo.

Still feels like the first time  
to stand here by your side  
together regardless  
we'll walk through the darkness  
Still fells like the first day of my life

Still feels like the first time  
to stand here by your side  
together regardless  
we'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my  
still feels like the first day of my  
still feels like the first day of my life

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, Ginji de pronto tuvo a Kazuki besándolo con devoción y él… ¡¡¡le correspondía!!! No supo porqué o cómo, solo de pronto le seguía el ritmo que marcaba el experimentado chico de finas facciones. El rubio había tenido si acaso algunos besos cuando jugó a la botella en secundaria… pero de esas inocentadas a lo que estaba haciendo con su "amigo" en plena presentación y frente a todos, ya era mucha diferencia. Después de algunas canciones, Kazuki se separó de él, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo al oído que mejor disfrutaran de la música. Ginji no dijo nada y se dedicó a escuchar al grupo.

-Gracias por venir a esta presentación.- se despidió el vocalista del grupo después de algunas canciones. Discretamente les entregó unos pases a Kazuki y Ginji

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ginji

-Es para entrar a los camerinos.- dijo Kazuki- Ven, es por acá.- pasaron a varios guardias y como llave mágica las puertas se les abrieron hasta llegar con Die Liebetiere.

-¡No puedo creer que estoy con Die Liebetiere!- Se entusiasmó Ginji al ver al grupo ahí reunido

-Kazuki¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?- preguntó el baterista del grupo

-¿Se conocen? O.O- preguntó Ginji

-Es un amigo de la escuela, se llama Ginji Amano. Ginji, te presento a Die Liebetiere; vocalista y bajista Shido Fuyuki; baterista Haruki Emishi; Madoka Otowa guitarra y arreglos y Hevn segunda voz.-

-¿Hola que tal? Si eres amigo de Kazu, eres bienvenido.- Emishi llevó a Ginji a sentarse entre ellos.

-O.O Hola.- saludó tímidamente el rubio

-No seas tímido, toma una de nuestras galletas.- ofreció amablemente Madoka

-Gracias. Están ricas.- dijo Ginji con la boca llena

-Dime… ¿eres de por aquí?- preguntó Hevn

-La verdad no, soy de todas partes. Mi vivo con mi tío y constantemente cambia de trabajo, por eso nos mudamos mucho. No tengo más de un par de días en la ciudad.- contestó Ginji probando más galletas y llenándose más la boca.

-Pues si ya eres amigo de Kazuki eres amigo nuestro.- Emishii le sobó la cabeza con fuerza

-¡Hay!- se quejó Ginji al zafarse de ese cariño.- Por cierto¿dónde está Kazu?- preguntó al notar que no estaba con ellos

-Salió con Shido, me supongo que a discutir negocios.- contestó Madoka al tiempo que acariciaba a su perro

-¿Negocios?. ¿No deberían llevarse mal?- preguntó Ginji antes de cerrar la boca, pensó que había dicho algo indebido

-Descuida, el que Kazuki sea pareja de Ban no le impide que sea nuestro amigo...- dijo Hevn

-Si… es verdad.- Ginji de pronto recordó lo que hizo… bueno lo que hicieron hace un rato.

-Al igual que tampoco le impide que esté contigo haciendo cosas indebidas.- completó la rubia exuberante

-¿Qué? O//O-

-¿Crees que no se ve desde el escenario lo que los asistentes hacen?- preguntó Emishi acusadoramente

En el otro camerino:

-¿Crees que sea él?- preguntó Shido mientras servía un par de copas de vino, ofreció una a Kazuki y el se quedó con la otra.

-No me equivoco con estas cosas. La prueba la tengo aquí.- Kazuki levantó el índice de su mano izquierda y un punto de luz se hizo presente que ocasionó un leve relampagueo de las luces de la habitación.

-Absorbiste momentáneamente sus poderes…- comentó el vocalista al ver esa acción

-No pude obtener todos sus poderes, temí que me descubriera. Realmente puedo notar la fuerza oculta que tiene. ¿Sabes? Me agrada, no es la mala persona que me imaginé que sería.- dijo el pelilargo al tiempo que bebía algo de su vino

-¿Te gusta o es simplemente la atracción que tienes hacia su poder?- preguntó Shido

-No lo sé. Sólo habrá una manera de saberlo. Y yo no dije que me gustara… ¬//¬- Kazuki volteó su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo

-Midou es fuerte… ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que lo que ustedes tienen no es más que solo una atracción de poder? El por ser ambicioso y poseer lo mejor… tu… bueno, tu no puedes evitarlo.- Shido bebió el resto del vino que tenía en su copa y observó a su amigo.- ¿Pasa algo, Kazu…?- fue interrumpido por un Kazuki que lo besaba con desenfreno, pronto le rompió la camisa que tenía y le besaba los pectorales con desenfreno.

-Shido…- Kazuki hablaba seductoramente.

-Espera… no… así no…- Shido lo apartó bruscamente notablemente agitado

-Lo siento.- Kazuki se avergonzó de su comportamiento y le dio la espalda a Shido

-Descuida, sé que no eres tú. En el pasado te acepté sin más, pero ahora que somos amigos no podría hacerte eso. Porque sé que no es lo que realmente quieres.- Shido se levantó a buscar una camisa para ponerse.

-Te lo agradezco… en verdad te lo agradezco.- Kazuki empezó a llorar

-¡Oye!- Shido le aventó una toalla para que secara sus lágrimas.- No te sientas mal. Algún día sabremos que hacer con tu situación. No quiero verte triste.-

-Por supuesto que no n.n Gracias por ser buen amigo, Shido.-

-De nada, te abrazaría pero no quiero arriesgarme. Mejor regresemos con los demás.-

-n.n-

-… entonces escribí esta canción.- contaba Emishii sobre la canción que tocaba en la batería.- lo malo es que no tiene letra y ni Shido ni Hevn quieren escribirla u.u-

-Debe ser malo… O.O- decía Ginji sin saber porqué hablaba con él, pero le agradaba su charla

-Ginji, lamento interrumpirte pero tenemos que irnos.- dijo Kazuki

-Bueno, como sea ya es tarde.- afirmó el rubio

-Shido ¿por qué te cambiaste la camisa?- preguntó Emishi haciendo que todos los demás pusieran atención a ese cambio

-Mentira, esta camisa ya la tenía antes… -el vocalista le dirigió una mirada de odio a su compañero.- Bueno que les vaya bien y Ginji serás bienvenido cuando nos volvamos a presentar.- Shido prácticamente los corría

-Si, nos veremos luego n.n- se despidió Ginji y Kazuki sólo hizo una reverencia a sus amigos

-¡Por ese tipo de comentarios estuvimos a punto de perder información!- Shido le dio un zape a su compañero

-¿Cómo iba a saber que era porque Kazuki tuvo uno de esos ataques? Pero en fin¿qué te dijo?- preguntó el baterista

-¿Ese rubio es a quien buscamos?- preguntó Hevn uniéndose a la conversación

-Al parecer si. Pero Kazuki tiene sus dudas… las conformará hoy mismo.- afirmó Shido con algo de preocupación por su amigo

Después de recoger sus cosas en el guardarropa y cambiarse a sus uniformes escolares, Ginji y Kazuki caminaban juntos hablando de la presentación.

-¡Die Liebetiere es una banda genial! Me ofrecieron cerveza pero tuve que decir que no porque apenas tenemos 18 años y no tenemos mucha prisa por emborracharnos…- Ginji estaba emocionado por su descubrimiento espiritual… eso lo dejo a libertad de la interpretación de cada persona

-Ginji…-

-Emishi me dijo que me daría clases de batería…- Ginji seguía en su mundo

-Ginji…-

-…y Madoka me dejó jugar con Mozart…-

-Ginji…-

-Hevn casi no me dirigió la palabra… pero me agrada n.n-

-¡GINJI!- Kazuki por fin tuvo la atención del rubio.- ¿Quieres… quieres ir a mi casa?- preguntó con algo de temor

-¡Si vamos!- respondió Ginji sin más

-¿Qué? O.O se sorprendió Kazuki de esa respuesta tan sincera

-Si, vamos a tu casa. Seguro que esta más cerca que la mía, de ahí podré llamar mi tío para decir que estamos a salvo y me quedaré a ver el video del concierto en Tokio que me regalaron tus amigos.- Ginji mostró el CD el que hablaba

-Si… vamos a verlo n//n- Kazuki, como yo creo que ya lo dedujeron, también tiene habilidades especiales. Pero éstos tienen que ver con la seducción de otros. (fans de Kazuki no me maten por eso).

-¡Esta es tu casa! Es hermosa.- exclamó Ginji al ver la morada de su amigo

-¿Te parece? Vamos a dentro.- una vez que pasaron la puerta, Kazuki se puso supernervioso

-¿Estas solo?- Ginji y sus preguntas inocentes que pueden provocar algo más dependiendo de quien la situación y ésta era una de esas situaciones.

-Si… vivo solo.- Kazu respiraba profundamente

-¿Cómo haces para pagar la renta?- curioseó Ginji

-Este… gano dinero.- respondió rápidamente el dueño de la casa

-¿Trabajas o algo así?- preguntó Ginji

-¿Por qué no pones el video mientras traigo algo de beber?- Kazuki realmente necesitaba estar algo lejos del rubio, había soportado más de lo que podía, cada segundo se daba cuenta de su poder y lo anhelaba más y más

-Claro, lo pondré en el DVD.- Ginji puso el video y configuró los idiomas mientras Kazuki servía té negro para calmar sus ansias.

-Ya tengo el té listo n.n- Kazuki puso la charola en la mesita de la sala donde verían el video

-¡Esta por comenzar!- la melodía romántica se escuchó y el ambiente se relajó de más con el té.

You want commitment  
Well take a look into these eyes  
They burn with fire  
Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight

Baby I want you  
Like the roses want the rain  
You know I need you  
Like the poet needs the pain  
And I would give anything  
My blood, my love, my life  
If you were in these arms tonight

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight

We stared at the sun  
And we made a promise  
A promise this world  
Would never blind us  
And these were our words  
Our words were our songs  
Our songs are our prayers  
These prayers keep me strong  
And I still believe  
If you were in these arms

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight

Your clothes are still scattered  
All over our room  
This whole place still smells like  
Your cheap perfume  
Everything here  
Reminds me of you  
There's nothing I wouldn't do

And these were our words  
They keep me strong, baby

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you 'til the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight Baby…

Like the roses need the rain  
Like the poet needs the pain  
Like the seasons need to change  
I need you In these arms tonight

Ginji y Kazuki prestaron poca atención a la canción ya que se besaban tiernamente. Después de unos momentos Kazuki hizo la propuesta:

-¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?- dijo pausadamente esperando una respuesta del rubio

-Kazu yo… no sé… es que… yo sé que hacer.- u//u Ginji bajó la mirada ante esa confesión

-Pues es una pregunta, responde sí o no, simplemente.- dijo Kazuki con sencillez

-No es eso es que… yo no sé que hacer contigo.- Ginji agachó más la cabeza

-Si decides aceptar, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Ya mañana decidirás si seguimos como amigos o algo cambia pero te pregunto por en este instante… ¿quieres subir ami habitación?-

-Kazuki es que… yo no sé nada de nada. Me dría pena que tu si supieras que hacer y yo me quedara inmóvil.- Ginji estaba más que apenado por eso

-¡Ah! Quieres decir que tu nunca… ¡oh!- Kazuki por fin entendió lo que le decía Ginji

-No es que no quiera, es que quizás no sea como Ban…- a Ginji se le salió decir algo que no debió decir, pero afortunadamente el pelilargo no lo relacionó.

-¿Qué importa Ban? Estoy contigo, en este momento… Ginji, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte lo que sé y lo que no sepa lo descubrimos juntos.- n.n

-En ese caso… ¡si! Quiero subir a tu habitación… ¿vamos a hacer el amor cierto?. ¿O te referías a otra cosa? O.O?- preguntó Ginji dudando de pronto

-Pues claro, el video ni le estamos poniendo atención y ya me dijiste que sí ahora me cumples n.n- de esta manera, Kazuki llevó a Ginji a su habitación.

* * *

NOTAS: 

De ellos me copié las canciones:

**Artist: Rasmus  
Song: First Day Of My Life  
Album: Dead Letter**

**Artist: Bon Jovi  
Song: IN THIS ARMS **

**Album: Keep The Faith **

El poder de Kazuki me lo inventé de un foro donde decían que él quería armar un ejército de hombres guapos… O.O porqué no tengo ese poder u.u Pero esperen que pronto lo controlará, aunque eso agüitará la fiesta yaoi que traía u.u. no todo se puede, pero les prometo que será feliz n.n y ya usarán más poderes porque los superhéroes están quedando relegados de la historia de amor.

* * *


End file.
